


时至今日 So Far

by emyycolors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Summary: 罗琳在德拉科的新章里说他们永远不可能成为好朋友心里觉得蛮难过的T T秃董说过他们在车站的见面时点头是相互承认的意思啊QAQ我相信秃董【。所以决定完成一种设想友情向，无CP，承接原著
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	时至今日 So Far

**Author's Note:**

> 罗琳在德拉科的新章里说他们永远不可能成为好朋友心里觉得蛮难过的T T秃董说过他们在车站的见面时点头是相互承认的意思啊QAQ我相信秃董【。  
> 所以决定完成一种设想
> 
> 友情向，无CP，承接原著

哈利·波特决定点一杯拿铁。

坐在他面前的金发巫师无动于衷，靠着沙发背一言不发地盯着波特的神情带着些许探究，但看样子并不打算先开口。波特暗忖他那副看上去淡漠疏离的表情有几分是装的——这并不困难，即使对方现在已经愈发熟悉伦敦的咖啡馆并早已不再局促于那些他不认得的麻瓜饮料而可以从头到尾保持完美的冷漠表情——在波特看来德拉科·马尔福一直是个蹩脚的斯莱特林，那些看似冷静自持的面具向来一碰就碎。他挑今天约马尔福出来喝咖啡纯属巧合，当“去把那边的金发斯莱特林约出来聊聊”的念头突然蹦到他脑子里的时候，就如同对方几乎是稍作思考就轻松答应一般令他颇感意外。大概是阳光太好，他想，好得让人恍惚间觉得，马尔福送他儿子上火车时的笑容温暖得像是在发光。

这不是他们第一次单独会面，这些年来与此类似的没有恶咒横飞的相处事实上已经出现过两次，这数字的一半发生在当年波特作为证人出庭为纳西莎·马尔福辩护后，他也曾突兀地将获得六年零七个月禁足令的德拉科叫到一个咖啡馆，然后努力做一些除了和对方干瞪眼之外的任何事；另一半由斯科皮·马尔福的一周岁生日宴帮忙完成。现在想来这两次会面都毫无实用价值，无论是它们全都不足以喝完一杯茶的时长还是两人在其间真正进行过的少得可怜的有效交谈；但这仍旧是令人印象深刻的进步。波特是管这叫进步的，不为马尔福终于学会坐下来和他正常地对话——说得好像他多盼着这一天似的——而是在他看来，当最终的光明也无法抚平黑暗时代留下的创伤，只要是能够让人们避免继续对抗而重新团结起来的和平，不论真的假的永恒的暂时的，都是进步。

说实话庭审刚结束时他对自己为什么要搭理那只黏糊糊的小白鼬毫无线索，可它就是发生了，在他看到对方微垂着头将左手保护性地虚放在母亲腰后，跟着傲罗走出威森加摩审讯厅的侧门时。马尔福和里德尔不一样，他听见自己说。而今天在九又四分之三不经意的一瞥再次证实了这个结论；里德尔不会那么笑。绝不会。

“所以斯科皮一定会进斯莱特林？”波特突兀地开口。

“令人印象深刻的开场白，波特。”马尔福挑眉，“不，并不一定。”

“这和我预料的可不一样。”

“你预料准过什么？”马尔福嗤笑，片刻后发现自己失言，“我是说……不，他并没有接受过像我一样的学前教育。我从不逼他。”

“为什么不？”

“在经历了一切之后？哈，也许我是被那场大火烧坏了脑子，但只要还有些理智在就不会对斯莱特林某些可悲的疯狂无动于衷。不，我同样依旧忠诚于我的信仰，也希望他能进我的学院，前提是作为一个真正有头脑和高贵野心的优秀的斯莱特林。但并不强求。”

“但你不可能没有引导他，”波特对昔日的宿敌了如指掌，“告诉我马尔福，你都给他讲些什么睡前故事？”

“也许仅仅是他父亲学生时代的往事。”

“那么我猜那里面我并不是什么讨孩子喜欢的正面角色？”

“哦当然不，救世主的光辉千秋万代。”

“谢谢支持。所以你也对他讲述过你如何一次又一次地在球场上输给我？”

“我以为这是你我之间的小秘密，即使他是我儿子我也不会背叛你的波特。”

“我真的不介意你把这个秘密讲给他听。”

“得了吧报纸上书上讲得还不够多吗？”这话脱口而出之后他突然发现自己的语气多像个妒火中烧的小毛孩儿。显然波特也发现了，但对方却罕见地没有揭穿他。“……我的意思是，斯科皮对你了解得相当多，梅林保佑那些启蒙读物的出版社。而比起打败黑魔王你上学时赢得的几场小小的魁地奇不会为你的光辉形象锦上添花。”

“你知道作为救世之星我乐于为孩子们无论是哪方面都做出榜样。”

“我的儿子又何必舍近求远，在他有我这个父亲之后？”

“那可真为斯科皮感到遗憾。”

“……他去了霍格沃茨，所以他有的是机会被那群格兰芬多传播些高尚的废话不是吗？”

波特挑眉看向已经调整回冷笑表情的金发巫师，尽管是讽刺的口气，却潜藏着意外的顺从。马尔福从不顺从，尤其是在波特面前。而对于伏地魔，波特还活着就是他们叛逆的证明。

噢，愿意他儿子听格兰芬多的话了是吗？波特心下好笑。那经时光百般锤炼过却依旧没什么长进的嘲讽话语透着一丝也许连他自己都未察觉的妥协，被已经变得稳重得多的语气过滤成某种承认，然后恰到好处地掩盖过被取笑时的小小狼狈。这令人惊讶的类似承认的话语显出一种顺从，带着还不太熟练的释然，辨不清是对波特还是对这命运本身；但可以确定它绝对与单纯的良知觉醒无关，却也并非仅仅是因为认命。

这不得不让波特回想起他们的第一次单独会面，当时的马尔福可要扎人得多。那个夏天傍晚的清爽空气绝对适合迎接一份由几乎是相当于赦免的禁足令带来的喜悦。可被哈利·波特从法庭临时休息室里叫到麻瓜伦敦的某间咖啡厅里的德拉科·马尔福似乎没什么心情用来喜悦。他一言不发，面无表情地看着窗外过往的麻瓜却一直拒绝看向那个黑发巫师。波特在点过饮料后询问马尔福喝些什么，对方依然沉默。波特似乎料到了这个，正如他也料到自己绝无更多耐心。于是他直截了当地开口：“等你将来恢复自由后会做什么，马尔福？”

那双原本望着街道的眼睛猛地转回来盯着波特，明亮灯光下闪烁着简单的愤怒，混杂着痛苦与耻辱几乎要喷薄而出，却因不知名的原因锁住了身体其他的动作。不要用这种聊天一样的口气跟我说话。波特。

“那我该怎么做？”黑发巫师回望着他。

“我不敢教伟大的哈利·波特做什么。”他讽刺语气中锋利的仇恨彻底割开沉默，尽管连他自己也不完全了解自己发怒的意图，但起码他充分明白自己不应该对波特友善，不论这个人是不是救了自己。再一次地。

“听着马尔福，你大可放心我对救了你这件事的悔恨程度不亚于你自己。”波特语气中带着压抑的烦躁，“我只是做了该做的，不论我这次的多管闲事会不会成为我人生的最大污点，也不论你是选择为自己捡回小命而庆幸还是自愿滚回阿兹卡班，我都已经管不着。所以收起你的愚蠢和幼稚,那对我起不到任何作用。”

德拉科·马尔福瞳孔紧缩，被剥夺了魔杖的攥成团的右手指甲深深掐进掌心。“我当然应该对救世主感恩戴德，”他冷笑，“尽管我只是沾了母亲的光，不然根本不会劳伟大的哈利波特费心。”

“谁说不是呢？”波特反唇相讥。

“所以你又是为什么在这里？叫我出来，然后激怒我？”马尔福陡然提高的声音显出虚弱的底气，中和着愤怒而变得疲惫。“我不明白你的意图，波特。我们彼此憎恨，你根本不用救我。你既然恨我当初为什么不把我就那么丢在万应屋的火里？这次也一样，而我根本用不着被你怜悯。”

#你在万应屋的大火里向他伸出手求救时可没有半点犹豫。#他脑子里某个声音说。

#噢你闭嘴。#

“我说过我只是做了我该做的。格兰芬多的道德准则，记得吗？它要求我该死地公正地去回报给予过我帮助的人，尽管她并不是为了我，也尽管我一刻也没忘记你是个多么彻底的混蛋。而现在，我只是在尽最大努力表现得文明。”

“但这他妈就是问题所在！”马尔福激怒地站起身，“我从头到尾都不想陪你玩什么和平友爱的戏码，明白吗？胜利属于伟大的哈利波特，全世界都在欢呼光明和你的名字，可那绝对不会包括我！而现在我们最好快点去和外面那些傲罗汇合，哈，他们正提心吊胆地担心我会谋杀你！”

波特死死盯着他，一句话也没说，片刻后向监视着这边的傲罗小队发出了信号。没错，马尔福的拯救者不应该是波特，他根本就是在做多余的事。但波特自己也说不清为什么那时当厉火即将要吞噬这个饭桶的时候他会那么不假思索地就冲了下去抓住了那条挥舞的胳膊。他不是个杀人的人，邓布利多是这么说的。而哈利·波特的使命不就是拯救一切还未堕落的灵魂？

但他隐约觉得大概还有什么与责任感的驱使无关。一点更加私人的、不一样的东西让他不能对这个饭桶视而不见。而这一点他在多年后马尔福庄园举办的那场小斯科皮的生日宴上找到了头绪。那无关普世的博爱也并非简单的怜悯，而是他似乎隐约相信着，马尔福也许总是值得一个机会。

那时的金发斯莱特林已经开始像他父亲当年那样游刃有余地周旋在社会各阶层，而面对波特时，那些曾经火花四溅的敌对与仇视似乎也已经不成问题，他甚至在宴会上邀请波特上台讲几句话。

他只是想看我当中出丑，那个混蛋知道我在他面前讲不出任何好话。当黑发巫师措手不及地被拉上台然后困窘于自己的糟糕口才时咬着牙想。

自然他们也坐下来谈过，从事业到家庭，从天气到庄园，曾经波特竭尽全力想要在这个金发巫师面前争取的和平似乎此刻已经顺理成章。但只有他们自己知道和平的共存无法消弭所有不同，尤其是当他们就是不同本身的时候。不过你来我往的假笑和不痛不痒的讽刺对他们来说已经足够赏心悦目，没必要再改变了。

美丽的庄园和幸福的家庭，波特觉得马尔福或许是值得这一切的，就如同这家伙当初也活该被伏地魔吓得痛哭流涕。他记得学生时代这个邪恶的斯莱特林为他带来的每一个噩梦，当然也同样记得六年级静谧的夜晚里那些压抑的哭声。马尔福在承受折磨，他想。但几滴痛苦的眼泪没有办法抵消马尔福所造成的一切，而他也不能因为这一切就忘记在马尔福庄园里这个斯莱特林在极度混乱中放弃指认自己的事实，以及天文台上他对邓布利多降下的魔杖。

马尔福和里德尔不一样。他一直知道。所以即使他从来都厌恶别人将责任推给无法选择的命运，他也愿意承认德拉科·马尔福从来都别无选择，鉴于他生于这样的家庭并当他如此软弱的时候。波特与马尔福的命运同样无从选择，前者决定用尽一切力量去迎接挑战而后者甘愿被黑暗所裹挟，以至于当他几乎能够点燃一线光明的时候根本无力将它继续维持下去；但是即使是这样微弱的反抗也能够证明某些不可多得的良知和勇气，而当它放在德拉科·胆小鬼·马尔福身上的时候，这绝对足以得到最大的褒奖。救世主从来乐于慷慨。

那第二次的会面堪称真正的文明。只是波特没有停留太久便告辞了，并为小斯科皮留下了一份贵得吓人的礼物。在外人看来他们几乎就是朋友了，而他们自己明白，这远比想象的困难得多。

彼时的马尔福拿着那个做工与材质一流、带有最高级别防御、追踪魔咒并能自动调整大小与舒适度的幼儿斗篷，回想第一次和波特在麻瓜伦敦咖啡馆的那次不算愉快的对话。如果再来一次的话他一定也不会给救世主任何好脸色，毕竟是个那么讨人厌的家伙。但也许现在的他已经可以坦然面对当时那份灼烧着他每一寸神经的愤怒的原因。

马尔福们永远精明地懂得如何保全性命，该大声呼救的时候什么高贵与倔强都是屁话，而该沉默时绝对不轻易多说半个字，就如同那时他在庄园里颤抖着用尽全部的力量想去否认那是逃亡中的波特也最多用“我不知道”撇得干净；而马尔福也似乎永远无法真正掌控自己的性命，无论是被残酷地捏在黑魔王的手中还是被波特冰冷的高尚所拯救，都不是让人安心的状况。但即便如此他们还是比无数光明巫师都富有，比任何黑暗巫师都活得长久。只是当他们连财产都毫发无伤地渡过审判劫难之后，德拉科·马尔福发现自己竟无法像以往那样继续底气十足地为自己的幸运感到骄傲；他知道这些幸运都是由于波特的证词，而这只能让他更加愤怒。

那个从来就只知道惹是生非、为他带来学生时代一切噩梦的连同头发到学习成绩都糟糕透顶的愚蠢男孩，凭什么从争吵到魁地奇到战争再到审判他都是赢家？当他们焦头烂额地忙于在黑魔王面前争功、在魔法部里周旋以寻求一线生机的时候，凭什么他就能毫无顾忌地带着不怕死的鲁莽一头冲向黑魔王的魔杖尖，最后还见鬼地赢了呢？凭什么他那该死的运气总能轻易地把马尔福的苦心经营和深谋远虑变得如同笑话，又凭什么明明命中注定无路可逃的是波特，而最终马尔福的命运却总是被波特改变？

他们付出了一切，然后失去了一切，而如果还有什么可以用来对抗那个男孩，愤怒是当时的他能拿出的唯一的也最顺手的武器。

他依然记得自己的家族在黑暗一方曾受到过比被关进阿兹卡班还要难堪的羞辱，就如同他们在光明一方也曾有过同黑魔王的二把手一样耀眼的辉煌；是的，马尔福永远懂得怎样审时度势，并总能行之有效地从谷底爬到云端；但时至今日，他却察觉在这种审时度势之下是某种令人窒息的屈服，带着苟且偷生的侥幸，昭示着弱小。

而黄金男孩从来不懂得聪明的讨好，他总是会在最好保持沉默的时候管不住自己的嘴巴，在最应该躲起来保全性命的时候跳到最前面去；可即使如此他依然没有死，没有倒下甚至没有一刻低头过，而这恰恰是马尔福的哲学最不能容忍的悖论。所以当时的他绝对有理由愤怒。

马尔福觉得自己现在也许能够回答那个傍晚他忙着发怒而无视的波特的问题。他原本希望在他自由后离开英国远走他乡，就像他一直以来想要的那样。没错，逃避现实，寻求片刻安稳。他太累了。

但他最终决定留下，他自己也不明白为什么；或许就是为了这样的时刻，再次和波特一起坐下来喝咖啡？那个关于弱小的领悟他一刻也没有忘却，即使那会是令人难以忍受的煎熬。但不知何时他已经学会接受善意；既然救世主给他重生的机会，又有什么必要带着屈辱逃避一辈子呢。马尔福从来愿意做划算的买卖。

这个午后和他冥想盆当中保存的某些记忆碎片如出一辙，湛蓝透亮的天空，裹着青草香的微风吹进半开的窗子，细碎阳光穿过玻璃落在他手上。

刚才话题不可避免的转回霍格沃茨，他无意间提到的三年级那场他假扮摄魂怪的魁地奇彻底地娱乐了波特，那黑发巫师笑得见牙不见眼。他听着波特说没准儿自家儿子阿不思会进斯莱特林，然后马尔福咬着牙决定他一定会帮斯科皮战胜小波特，不管付出什么代价。

等那一天到来的时候他不介意主动约波特出来再到这里喝那些麻瓜玩意儿，欣赏他被打败的恼怒表情。反正还有大把的时间来遗忘曾经所有难以启齿的不甘和羡慕，以及实现那些所有的不可能。

FIN


End file.
